


Side By Side Index Page Artwork

by ladykardasi, sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Side By Side was hosted by LadyKardasi on kardasi.com, with an index page which provided links to all published issues along with information as to forthcoming issues and events. The artwork on this index page changed several times over the years, ranging from episode screencaps to beautiful photomanips.As many index page artworks as can be retrieved have been archived here.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 6
Collections: Side by Side, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. Index Page Art #1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: these artworks were originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork retrieved from Internet Archive capture in January 2003. No earlier captures are available.


	2. Index Page Art #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork retrieved from Internet Archive capture in July 2003. Artist not credited.


	3. Index Page Art #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screen capture retrieved from Internet Archive capture in October 2004. Entitled: 'The Look'.


	4. Index Page Art #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork retrieved from Internet Archive capture in April 2005. LadyKardasi drawing under the pseudonym Ingela.


	5. Index Page Art #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork retrieved from Internet Archive capture in August 2006. Artist not credited.


End file.
